The present disclosure herein relates to a display device.
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, and a data driver and a gate driver for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a switching transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver outputs a data driving signal to data lines and the gate driver outputs a gate driving signal for driving the gate lines.
By applying a gate-on voltage to a predetermined gate line by the gate driver, a data voltage corresponding to an image signal is provided to the data lines through the data driver to display an image.
Recently, as the size of a display panel is increased, the number of data lines becomes greater. Since the number of data lines that a data driver integrated circuit (IC) with a limited size can drive is limited, more data driver ICs are required for driving the display panel having a greater number of data lines.